Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a boom for suspending and positioning a small camera such as a video camera and/or a microphone, and more particularly to an improved audio/video boom having a wide degree of articulation capability to facilitate accurate and precise camera and/or microphone orientation while requiring only a single audio/video boom operator.